


Darling It Is No Joke

by MJplease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease
Summary: Lo primero que Stiles piensa cuando abre la puerta es que hoy no es su cumpleaños, pero alguien le ha enviado a uno de esos sexys stripers que visten de policía..
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Darling It Is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * A translation of [Darling It Is No Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399194) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> ¡Espero que disfruten de la traducción de esta genial historia! ♥

Lo primero que Stiles piensa cuando abre la puerta es que no es su cumpleaños, pero alguien le ha envíado a uno de esos sexys stripers que visten de policía. El chico es— dios, es _impresionantemente_ sexy, y Stiles no suele ser tan afortunado en la vida. Cuando se mudó de vuelta a Beacon Hills después de la universidad, se resignó a que básicamente no tendría sexo durante los dos años que planeaba quedarse.

Afortunadamente, Stiles sólo lo mira con la boca abierta, como un completo tonto, en lugar de expresar algo de esto.

Luego, el Sr. Stripper Policía inclina la cabeza y su sombrero hacia Stiles y dice cortésmente: "¿Está el Sheriff en casa?"

Oh dios, oh dios, policía real, por supuesto que está aquí para ver al padre de Stiles. "Oh, sí, sólo- ¿te gustaría entrar? Él está por bajar."

El chico mira el marco de la puerta y luego frunce el ceño. "No deberías dejar entrar a extraños a tu casa, sabes."

Stiles se eriza ante eso. "Oh, mi dios, ¿en serio? No soy un niño, te lo prometo, pero si quieres ser un poco más condescendiente, siéntete libre de quedarte en el porche."

Por supuesto, el padre de Stiles elige ese momento para bajar las escaleras. "¡Derek! Llegas un poco temprano. Stiles, ¿por qué lo dejas en el porche?"

Stiles le hace una mueca que espera pueda transmitir adecuadamente sus pensamientos. _Derek_ está en el porche porque es un tonto. Un tonto muy, muy caliente. "Bueno, papá, siempre me has dicho que no abra la puerta a las personas que no conozco," dice Stiles con dulzura.

Su papá lo mira. "Derek, entra. Este es mi hijo, Stiles. Stiles, este es Derek Hale, mi nuevo lugarteniente."

"Encantado de conocerte," dice Derek, encandilando a Stiles con una sonrisa llena de dientes, y luego da un paso deliberado hacia adentro.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


El lugarteniente Hale es una súbita sensación de la noche a la mañana en Beacon Hills, algo que Stiles debería haber predicho. La mayor parte de la familia Hale se mudó a un rancho ubicado a una hora al norte, hace unos quince años, lo que significa que el nuevo lugarteniente está viviendo él solo en la antigua casa Hale en el bosque. Sin embargo, los Hales tienen raíces en Beacon Hills, así que casi todos están tropezando entre ellos para que el hijo pródigo se sienta como en casa nuevamente.

Stiles recuerda haber visto a Derek cuando era un niño. Parecía que siempre estaba con un grupo de sus primos, vagando alrededor de Beacon Hills en manada. Donde había un niño Hale, los otros, por lo general, no estaban muy lejos. Una vez, cuando tenían siete años, Stiles y Scott se metieron a hurtadillas en el garaje del Sr. Callahan, tomaron un arco y una flecha de la pared y lo lanzaron al bosque, lo que no fue el mejor plan, porque después no podían encontrar la flecha. Stiles había estado enfermo de ansiedad mientras la buscaba, sólo porque sabía que iban a estar en el peor de los problemas cuando sus padres se enteraran, y lo harían: La madre de Stiles siempre sabía cuándo él y Scott hacían algo tonto.

Derek había aparecido de la nada, le tendió la flecha que faltaba a Stiles, le dijo que la volviera a colocar donde la había encontrado y que ya no jugara con flechas. Stiles rompió a llorar, Derek lo miró con algo de torpeza, y luego los acompañó hasta estár frente al señor Callahan para devolver el arco y la flecha. Stiles recibió un severo regaño de su padre, se quedó sin postre por dos semanas, y tuvo que disculparse de nuevo con el Sr. Callahan, quien probablemente nunca hubiera notado que hacía falta algo de su garaje si Derek no los hubiera llevado a ambos a su puerta.

No es que Stiles haya guardado rencor desde que tenía siete años, o algo así.

"Stiles, pensé en invitar a Derek a cenar el domingo," dice su padre unos días después de que Derek apareciera en su porche por primera vez.

"Diviértete con eso," dice Stiles, sin apartar la vista de la hoja de cálculo en la que está trabajando.

"Permíteme reformular: el hijo que vive con su padre sin pagar el alquiler después de graduarse de la universidad debería preparar la cena," dice su padre secamente.

"Podrías ordenar algo," dice Stiles. "Y esto es sólo por dos años, no es indefinido. Este es un acuerdo muy sensible y fiscalmente responsable para poder con el pago de los préstamos estudiantiles, ¿recuerdas?"

"La familia de Derek está en el norte, ahora. Lo único que come para el almuerzo son Hot Pockets."

Stiles se estremece.

"Y a veces de esos burritos del 7-Eleven," su padre continúa implacablemente.

"Le va a dar _escorbuto_ ," se queja Stiles. "Está bien, está bien, invítalo a cenar, aunque sólo sea porque no quieres buscar un nuevo lugarteniente si este se derrumba por desnutrición."

"Eres todo corazón," dice su padre, y le da una palmada en el hombro.

"Sí, sí," dice Stiles, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y regresa al proyecto para su cliente.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


A todos los lugares donde Stiles va por el resto de la semana, todo es, "¿Te has encontrado con el comisario Hale?" Escucha preguntar en diferentes tonos de voz, desde arrogancia apreciativa hasta hermana-dame-un-poco-de-eso. No es como si Stiles estuviera disputando el hecho de que el uniforme del lugarteniente Hale le queda excepcionalmente bien. Sin embargo, un uniforme bien ajustado no compensa el ser un idiota, esa es una regla máxima que Stiles ha tratado de cumplir, aunque falle el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. Sostiene que no es su culpa que los muchachos de rugby universitarios sean tan flexibles sexualmente.

El lugarteniente Hale le ha dado a la Sra. Perkins una advertencia y dos multas por exceso de velocidad sólo esta semana, y donde una dama así corre, el resto la sigue. Stiles espera que Beacon Hills haga algo que valga la pena con la inesperada ganancia.

Muy pronto es domingo, y dado que su padre está saliendo de turno justo antes de la cena, y Derek hará guardia poco después, Stiles puede preparar la cena sin ningún comentario y hasta bailar un poco en la cocina. Así que, por supuesto, cuando Stiles y las Spice Girls exigen saber qué es lo que quieres, lo que realmente realmente quieres, se da vuelta para ver a Derek Hale observándolo desde la puerta, como el completo idiota que es.

"Oh, Dios mío, aprende a golpear la puerta," dice Stiles, mientras trata de averiguar si puede morir de mortificación y sacar la cazuela del horno al mismo tiempo.

"Golpeé," dice Derek, como si estuviera siendo totalmente razonable, lo que no es— además, llegó al menos veinte minutos antes, y Stiles quiere golpear esa petulante sonrisa fuera de su estúpidamente hermoso rostro. "No podías escucharme por la música."

Stiles lo hace callar y saca el plato fuerte del horno, y _whoa_ , Derek está ahí de repente, oliendo la cazuela por encima del hombro de Stiles.

"Huele bien," dice Derek, aunque ¿qué sabe él?, aparentemente piensa que la comida que viene en cajas de plástico es perfectamente aceptable. Lo que no quiere decir que la cocina de Stiles sea increíble o algo así, básicamente se enseñó a través de YouTube, después de que su madre falleció. Aún así, se ha estado alimentando a sí mismo y a su padre durante más de unos pocos años ahora, y aunque nunca ganará ningún premio por su presentación, nadie se va con hambre ni se arrepiente de comer. Esta noche preparó una variante de una cazuela Tex-Mex, una que había perfeccionado cuando Scott y él experimentaban grandes brotes de crecimiento y tenían práctica de lacrosse casi a diario, es decir, cuando debía haber suficiente para alimentar a un pequeño ejército.

Pues resulta que— pequeño ejército, sí. Lugarteniente Hale, no.

Stiles le ofrece a Derek segundas porciones y luego terceras, y luego Derek pasa el resto de la cena fingiendo que no está interesado en diezmar el resto de la cazuela. Así que Stiles pone las sobras en un recipiente de plástico y lo empuja entre las manos de Derek cuando lo ve acercarse a la puerta.

"No tenías que hacerlo," dice Derek eventualmente, claramente desenterrado viejos modales de algún lugar dentro de él, pero sin ganar realmente ningún punto por su mala actuación de persuasión.

"Mejor tú que yo," dice Stiles. "Tengo suficiente basura en mi maletero."

Derek lo mira como si fuera un extraterrestre.

"Vas a llegar tarde a tu turno," dice Stiles, y lo empuja hacia la patrulla.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Stiles no puede seguir mirando fijamente a las mismas cuatro paredes mientras hace un trabajo por contrato, empaca todo para llevarlo a la cafetería, la cuál es, por supuesto, una cadena nacional que se esfuerza demasiado. Como sea, eso significa que no está metido en su casa, y hay cafeína. Y a veces, si se siente atrapado, el cambio de escenario realmente puede hacer maravillas.

Es uno de esos momentos, por lo que Stiles está tecleando como desquiciado y tomando café y desconectado por completo de todo lo demás, tanto que casi salta fuera de su propia piel cuando se da cuenta de que alguien está parado justo detrás de él.

Derek está en uniforme— ¿cuando no lo está? es como si estuviera constantemente de guardia— y se inclina para recoger la taza de Stiles. La huele una vez, agita un poco el café y luego toma un sorbo, como si eso fuera normal y no jodidamente grosero, qué demonios.

"Podría tener la plaga, por todo lo que sabes," dice Stiles, recostándose en su silla para mirar a Derek.

"No la tienes," dice Derek con confianza, y luego toma otro sorbo. "Esto sabe terrible."

"Wow, esto que te diré es muy loco, pero adivina qué— si no te gusta, no lo bebas, y ¡oh, espera! ¡ese es mi café, así que no lo bebas de todos modos!" dice Stiles.

"Realmente no deberías beber más hoy. No podrás dormir."

"Dormiré bien, porque habré terminado este proyecto y habré ganado más en seis horas de lo que tú ganas en una semana," dice Stiles, y apuñala brutalmente su teclado.

Derek, quién obviamente es un fenómeno, se apoya en la mesa con los brazos a ambos lados de Stiles y se inclina para mirar la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Pone su nariz detrás de la oreja de Stiles, lo que definitivamente no está bien, porque su aliento mueve un poco el cabello de Stiles, y llega directamente a si oreja cuando habla."¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada que puedas entender," dice Stile, y resueltamente sigue escribiendo. "Además, estoy trabajando. ¿No se supone que tú también estás trabajando?"

Hay una bocanada de aire en el oído de Stiles, y no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo atraviesa. Stiles tiene oídos extremadamente sensibles, lo que normalmente está bien para él, pero obviamente no es tan conveniente cuando tienes a un agente respirando con calidez y pesadez alrededor. "Está bien, entonces," dice Derek, sonando divertido.

Stiles demora unos diez minutos en darse cuenta de que Derek se robó el café al salir.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Derek comienza a venir a la casa muchísimo, lo que parece estar relacionado principalmente con una serie de accidentes extraños, en los que las personas son atacadas por un animal aún no identificado. Por supuesto, el padre de Stiles y Derek se sientan principalmente en la mesa de la cocina y miran los archivos de los casos sin hablar de los detalles de identificación frente a Stiles, pero vamos, él no es un idiota, puede juntar algunas cosas por sí mismo. Uno, los accidentes parecen ser bastante regulares — y Stiles realmente no puede dejar de realizar tareas múltiples mientras codifica, así que vincula las fechas en cuestión con el ciclo lunar. Dos, cosas extrañas están en marcha en el Círculo K, porque ninguna de las víctimas puede dar una declaración coherente sobre su ataque, lo que sugiere algún tipo de droga. O tal vez un culto. Excepto que le cuesta mucho pensar que Carson es miembro de un culto, porque siempre está escribiendo esas cartas apasionadas y bien argumentadas al editor del periódico, y si está loco por algo, ese algo son prácticas de sustentabilidad y compostaje.

Los ataques comenzaron aproximadamente dos meses antes de que Derek llegara a Beacon Hills, y el caso está en un segundo plano por falta de nuevas pruebas, pero Derek parece súper serio al respecto y hace buenas preguntas cuando el padre de Stiles lo pone al día. Por lo menos, Stiles piensa que son buenas preguntas, porque su padre siempre parece un poco sorprendido de que Derek pueda ser competente en su trabajo. Por otra lado, el último lugarteniente no recibió demasiadas bendiciones en cuanto a sus habilidades de resolución de problemas, las habilidades sociales o cualquier otra habilidad.

Stiles despide a Derek en la puerta esa noche, en lo que casi se está convirtiendo en una tradición de la que no quiere hablar, es decir, él sigue cocinando suficiente para al menos cinco personas, y le da las sobras a Derek en la condición tácita de que ninguno de los dos lo mencione.

"Stiles," dice Derek, su aliento visible en el aire frío. Está sosteniendo un tupperware con una gran cantidad de lasaña sobrante en su pecho. "Quédate en casa esta noche."

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Mira, yo soy una mariposa social, y no puedo ser domesticada, pero realmente no hay nada que hacer por aquí. Voy a ver las repeticiones de Mythbusters con mi papá."

"Está bien," dice Derek, sonando satisfecho. Da un paso hacia atrás, luego gira para irse.

"Porque es luna llena, ¿verdad?" Deja escapar Stiles.

Derek gira la cabeza y mira fijamente a Stiles.

"¿Crees que un coyote me va a atacar?" pregunta Stiles en tono de broma, excepto que la reacción de Derek lo está haciendo preocuparse mucho más de lo que estaba hace un minuto.

Derek está de vuelta en el porche y en el espacio personal de Stiles, tan, pero tan rápido. Agacha la cabeza para mirar a Stiles a los ojos. "Quédate aquí. Prométemelo."

"¿Por qué tengo que prometerte algo?" Dice Stiles, y luego se lame los labios con nerviosismo.

Derek ni siquiera lo está tocando, pero está tan cerca que se siente como _Ciudad Súper Inapropiada_ , población: ellos. Derek rompe el contacto visual para inclinarse más cerca y gruñir, "Stiles," en su oído.

"Está bien," dice Stiles rápidamente. "Me quedo en casa. Este soy yo prometiendo."

"Bien," dice Derek, y espera que Stiles se encierre nuevamente dentro de la casa y gire las cerraduras antes de regresar a la patrulla.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


La cuestión es que Derek ya debería saberlo, si ha hablado con el padre de Stiles. Stiles prometiendo no hacer algo, es básicamente como pedirle sellar un pacto de sangre diciendo que lo hará. No siempre a propósito.

En su defensa, sólo va a la tienda a comprar algunos huevos, porque una docena en serio no es suficiente para el desayuno antes del turno que tendrá que preparar por la mañana. Y otro paquete de tocino de pavo no es mala idea. Espera encontrarse con algunas personas que conoce, porque se trata de Beacon Hills y no puedes evitarlo.

No está esperando encontrarse con un lobo.

Al menos está bastante seguro de que es un lobo y no un coyote. Los coyotes son parte de un proyecto de repoblación que Stiles encuentra fascinante, pero la mayoría de ellos tienen collares de radio, y tampoco se esfuerzan por saludar a la gente.

Esta cosa definitivamente quiere saludar a Stiles, o eso deduce por la forma en que se acerca a él, abriéndose paso a través de la calle hacia su jeep. _Oh, Dios_ , piensa, _probablemente tiene rabia_ , va a ser mordido por un lobo rabioso, y va a morir, y probablemente también hará que se retrasen mucho los esfuerzos de conservación del lobo.

Y entonces algo extraño sucede. El lobo se acerca lo suficiente, huele el aire alrededor de Stiles antes de dejar escapar un lamento triste y trotar de nuevo en el bosque. Stiles no deja caer sus compras, pero se sienta en su jeep durante diez minutos mientras espera a que la adrenalina disminuya. Conduce a su casa y guarda los comestibles, pero su padre está en el sofá durante el Reporte de Colbert, y no quiere despertarlo para contarle su experiencia.

Se levanta de la cama cuando oye la alarma de su papá a la mañana siguiente, y tropieza escaleras abajo con una vieja camiseta y un pantalón de pijama que tienen el nombre de su alma mater en el trasero. Acaba de comenzar a preparar el tocino de pavo cuando se abre la puerta principal. El padre de Stiles tuvo algún tipo de episodio hace unas semanas, porque le dio a Derek un juego de llaves de repuesto para su casa, y Derek entra a la cocina, dándole a Stiles algo que podría describirse como una mueca, algo como una sonrisa, pero sólo si entrecerrabas los ojos podrías notarla, y él no estaba dispuesto a dar crédito por el mínimo esfuerzo.

"Buenos días," dice Stiles, con el cerebro todavía fuera de línea. Bosteza y se rasca un poco la barriga antes de tocar el tocino con una espátula.

"Buenos días," dice Derek, y luce un poco cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho, pero su uniforme está limpio y sin arrugas y todavía le queda muy bien.

El desayuno antes del turno es algo que ha ocurrido varias veces, y se siente bastante cómodo y quizás incluso un poco acogedor con la luz del amanecer entrando en la cocina. Probablemente por eso lo que sucede a continuación es mucho más impactante. Parece suceder tan rápido: en un minuto, Stiles quita el tocino del fuego y piensa en cuántos huevos debe revolver para los burritos del desayuno, y luego Derek lo apoya contra el mostrador y le dice ásperamente: "¿No te dije que no salieras anoche?"

"¿Cómo...?" Stiles comienza a preguntar, y luego deja de hablar cuando Derek realmente apoya su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, lo que obviamente es extraño, pero Derek parece estar a punto de temblar, y eso es tan alarmante que Stiles se encuentra levantando las manos para agarrar a Derek por los hombros. "Está bien, pero quiero decir que sólo fui a la tienda, y me encontré con este lobo, pero ahora no creo que tuviera rabia..."

Derek hace un ruido desde su garganta que suena jodidamente angustiado, y Stiles en serio no sabe cuál es su problema, pero obviamente está muy molesto, y lo último que Stiles quiere es hacer que la gente se preocupe por él. "Estoy bien." Susurra Stiles.

Derek ha evitado tocarlo hasta ahora, pero agarra la nuca de Stiles en ese momento, y hunde su rostro completamente en el cuello de Stiles, y... no, todavía es muy raro, pero también es algo así como...

Derek respira contra la piel de Stiles, y Stiles está casi respirando contra él, al menos hasta que nota la lengua de Derek lamiendo el tendón de su cuello, y cuando Stiles detiene el aliento, Derek le da el más sucio y colorado chupetón. Stiles ha sido el receptor desde básicamente todos los tiempos, y todo lo que puede hacer es agarrar los hombros de Derek y hacer un débil ruido, porque duele de la mejor manera.

No sabe qué habría pasado después, porque Derek se está alejando y luego Stiles escucha que su padre comienza a bajar las escaleras y se asusta como la mierda. Lleva un paño de cocina y lo deja por encima de su hombro, esperando que oculte lo peor del daño, y Derek todavía lo está mirando como si quisiera ir al otro lado de su cuello, y _Jesús_ , la cosa es que Stiles probablemente _lo dejaría,_ y eso definitivamente tiene que ser raro, ni siquiera lo besó, pero Stiles dejó que un oficial de policía lo marcara, en su cocina.

El padre de Stiles no dice nada, pero para ser honesto, sus poderes de investigación no son los mejores hasta su segunda taza de café.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


No hay forma de que Stiles pueda quedarse en casa después del desayuno. Siente que va a temblar hasta caer fuera de su silla, y si realmente terminará algo de su trabajo hoy, no lo hará en la misma habitación que la escena proverbial del crimen recién cometido.

Lo cual es muy malo, porque a Stiles realmente le gusta trabajar en la mesa de la cocina. Aún así empaca todo para ir a la cafetería, y agradece a todas las deidades meteorológicas disponibles que ya haga el suficiente frío como para llevar una bufanda sin parecer un tonto. En realidad logra terminar parte del trabajo, después de vagar alrededor de Wikipedia y leer sobre lobos en un intento por hacer que su cerebro fuera un lío un poco menos espinoso. Funciona, por lo tanto Stiles triunfa sobre el bloqueo en su proyecto y aprende más sobre los lobos del bosque. Nada de eso puede explicar que un lobo haya trotado para saludarlo, y Stiles está aún más convencido de que no estaba rabioso. Y ciertamente no explica la rareza de Derek, o cómo supo que Stiles salió cuando dijo que no lo haría— en su defensa, realmente no creía que iba a encontrarse con un animal salvaje en el supermercado. Derek probablemente había pasado por esa calle y había visto su jeep en el estacionamiento, o tal vez alguien mencionó haberlo visto. Stiles sabe por experiencia que se cuentan una tonelada métrica de chismes en la estación con el pretexto de vigilar las cosas en la ciudad.

Todavía hay luz cuando Stiles se va a casa. No puede negarlo, está un poco asustado. Todo en él le dice que debería llegar a casa antes de que oscurezca. Así que, por supuesto, su jeep, siendo la bestia antigua y recalcitrante que es, se muere al costado del camino. El cielo se oscurece a cada segundo que pasa, y cuando llama a su padre sólo es enviado al buzón de voz— mierda, su padre tiene esa cosa de la junta del condado esta noche.

Stiles levanta el cofre y mira el motor, todavía está luchando con la repentina y extraña constatación de que no puede llamar a ninguno de sus viejos amigos para que lo recoja, que nadie está aquí en Beacon Hills, cuando un patrullero de la policía se detiene junto a él, y Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Y entonces, con la misma rapidez, siente que su corazón comienza a acelerarse, porque, por supuesto, es Derek.

"Uh, hola," dice Stiles, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"¿Se murió la batería?" pregunta Derek, con una linterna firmemente en su agarre, y ahora realmente no es el momento adecuado para pensar en lo cómodo que se ve Derek con su mano envuelta alrededor de un palo.

Stiles suspira pesadamente y frunce el ceño ante el interior del jeep. "Probablemente es algo mucho más fatal que eso. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar los próximos dos años con este auto, pero creo que tendría que invertir en él más de lo que vale." Se estremeció un poco, porque ya hacía frío antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, y ahora hace mucho más, y su mediocre bufanda no lo está cortando.

"Puedes llamar a una grúa en la mañana," dice Derek. Hace brillar su luz sobre el motor, y su frente, ya perpetuamente surcada, se frunce aún más. "Puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres."

"¿Sabes sobre autos?" dice Stiles escépticamente.

La boca de Derek se tuerse. "El rancho de mi familia en el norte está bastante aislado. Hacemos muchas cosas por nosotros mismos, si podemos, y ya he perdido la noción de la cantidad de basura que mi hermana Laura ha traído a casa para que la arreglemos."

Stiles no puede esconder su sonrisa, porque eso es genial. El lugarteniente Hale es muy bueno con las historias familiares conmovedoras, o cualquier información personal, en realidad. Es casi encantador.

Derek cierra el capó del jeep, entonces, y no guía a Stiles hasta su propio auto, sino que simplemente lo empuja activamente hacia él. También enciende la calefacción, lo que Stiles agradece. Se encuentra aflojando su bufanda después de unos minutos.

Derek se detiene en la entrada de la casa de Stiles. "Deberías haberme llamado cuando murió tu auto," dice Derek, mirando directamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

Stiles no frota el chupetón que tiene que ser perfectamente visible para Derek en este momento, a pesar de que pareciera estar latiendo ligeramente. "Mira," dice Stiles torpemente."Sólo porque trabajas con mi padre no significa que pueda llamarte cuando estés de servicio para sacarme de problemas."

Las manos de Derek se aprietan alrededor del volante, y se gira para mirar a Stiles. "Quiero que me llames," dice.

Stiles se lame los labios. "Sí, está bien, la próxima vez que mi jeep muera, estarás en la marcación rápida de mi celular. Aunque creo está muerto, realmente muerto y no en el proceso de morir durante las próximas semanas, por lo que quizá no suceda en el corto plazo."

Derek hace un ruido desde su garganta que Stiles podría clasificar como un gruñido, y sus ojos —hombre, ¿siempre fueron tan azules? La luz tiene que estar reflejándose en ellos de forma rara o algo así. "Te acompañaré a la puerta," dice Derek, y apaga el motor.

Hay menos de diez pasos hasta el porche, pero Stiles ha crecido alrededor de policías, y hace mucho que dejó de objetar cuando éstos lo escoltan a lugares. Una buena parte de su infancia involucró ser arrastrado por la nuca de un lugar a otro por varios oficiales— pero qué puede decir Stiles, él era un niño curioso, y si dejas que dicho niño se entretenga a sí mismo mientras está en una estación de policía, probablemente no deberías sorprenderte demasiado cuando decida ir a explorar y termine a medio camino de la morgue o hablando con ese sujeto que siempre está comiendo cheetos.

Stiles saca las llaves de su bolsillo, y se detiene con la mano en la puerta de malla. "Escucha," dice, porque Derek probablemente piensa que es parte de su trabajo, pero eso no cambia que fue amable de su parte hacerlo. "Gracias por el aventón a casa."

Derek no dice nada, ni siquiera le da algún tipo de asentimiento. Lo que sí hace es inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y respirar por la nariz, y Stiles tiene medio segundo para preguntarse si huele como a los bollos que estaban horneando en la cafetería, antes de que Derek lo presione contra la puerta y esté olfateando su línea de la mandíbula antes de respirar aire caliente sobre el monstruo de chupetón que tiene en el cuello.

"Uhm," se las arregla para decir Stiles, porque esto es un poco caliente y extremadamente raro a la vez, y probablemente no sea normal ponerse duro debido a un chico olfateándote. Él va a googlear esto una vez que Derek no esté ocupado sujetando su cadera y _oh dios_ , moviendo su rostro hacia el otro lado del cuello de Stiles, _y qué demonios_ , ni siquiera se han besado todavía, y Stiles puede aceptar que el chupetón fue una especie de extraño fenómeno debido a la falta de sueño y a un impulso de adrenalina, pero dos chupetes es definitivamente, definitivamente—

Stiles hace un ruido terriblemente poco masculino cuando Derek pasa los dientes sobre su cuello, y a Derek debe gustarle ese sonido, debe gustarle mucho, porque vuelve a hacer ese gruñido y pone una pierna entre los muslos de Stiles, y oh dios, no hay forma de ocultar la evidencia de que Stiles está totalmente encendido ahora— no es que Derek se esté quejando, porque está meciendo su muslo y lamiendo la piel de Stiles, y es sólo cuando Stiles nota que tiene los dedos alrededor de la placa bordada de la Policía de Beacon Hills en la camisa de Derek, que se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo en el porche del alguacil. "Derek," gime. "Vamos, tendrás que arrestarte a tí mismo por... por algo, comportamiento lascivo, ¿es esto comportamiento lascivo?"

Derek no retrocede de inmediato, pero deja de molestar el cuello de Stiles y quita su pierna para que Stiles ya no esté montando su muslo. Su respiración se tranquiliza, y luego se retira lo suficiente como para mirar la cara de Stiles. Parece— bueno, parece sentirse un poco incómodo, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de hacer, pero para ser justos, Stiles tampoco puede creer lo que acaba de hacer.

 _Oh Dios,_ por favor, Stiles espera no ser el primer impulso de Derek por visitar el arco del arco iris, se hartó de ello durante el primer semestre en la universidad, y no tiene ningún deseo de volver a ser un experimento. Stiles cree que esta es su señal para entrar a la casa y dejar que la extrema incomodidad comience, o continúe. Abre la puerta y da unos pasos adentro, y Derek dice: "Lo digo en serio. Quiero que me llames."

"Sí," dice Stiles, y traga. "Seguro. Buenas noches, Derek."

Derek lo mira por un minuto, y luego se va sin decir otra palabra.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Google no es útil. Al principio, Stiles se enorgullece de no ser la primera persona en plantear la pregunta: "¿Qué significa cuando un chico te olfatea?" Pero las respuestas son terribles, y hablan principalmente sobre champú, con algo de información secundaria de la que Stiles realmente no quiere saber, gracias.

En medio de la noche, Stiles es despertado a mitad de un sueño, y le toma un minuto darse cuenta que su padre no dejó la televisión encendida— hay un perro aullando afuera. Stiles se frota los ojos y se dirige a la ventana de su habitación para mirar. La luna aún es nueva, pero hay suficiente contaminación lumínica como para que Stiles pueda distinguir una forma en el borde de su propiedad.

Ese no es perro, y tampoco un coyote. Es un lobo, que mira hacia el cielo nocturno y luego directamente a la ventana de Stiles.

Su corazón está martillando, y busca a tientas su teléfono en la mesita de noche, sólo para preguntarse qué cree que va a hacer. ¿Llamar a Control Animal? ¿Al viejo veterinario que conoce?

Su pulgar se cierne sobre el nombre de Derek en su lista de contactos. Aparece en la lista como "Lugarteniente Hale," probablemente es su número de teléfono del trabajo, están a mitad de la noche, ¿y qué más da si hay un lobo afuera? El animal no puede llegar a él. No hay razón para asustarse. Sólo porque su padre trabaja esta noche y está solo en la casa, no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para entrar en pánico.

Al final, vuelve a la cama, con la mano agarrando su teléfono, y mira al techo hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Llama a una grúa cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, y se pregunta si debería hacer que lo dejen en el garaje o lo dejen a un lado del camino de entrada. Será un estorbo para su padre en cualquier caso, por lo que se le ocurre ver qué tan blanda es la tierra y si pudieran dejar su auto en el patio lateral.

Pero cuando abre la puerta principal, hay un cadáver en los escalones que conducen al porche.

Suelta un ruido estrangulado, cierra la puerta de golpe y la cierra con llave, toma su teléfono con los dedos temblorosos y no dice saluda, sólo balbucea: "Oh, Dios mío, Derek, hay una persona muerta en mi porche. Está bien, como la mitad de una persona muerta, no creo que tenga piernas, Derek— "

"Stiles," dice Derek, con su voz controlada y calmada, esa voz que Stiles sabe que lo entrenan para tener. "¿Estás dentro de la casa?"

"Sí," dice Stiles, su voz todavía se tambalea, porque había mucha sangre y ojos muertos y fríos, y oh Dios, ¿ha estado en su porche toda la noche?

"Stiles, quiero que cierres la puerta y te quedes quieto," dice. "Ahí estaré."

"Oh, Dios mío," dice Stiles, frotándose débilmente la cara. "Creo que voy a vomitar,"

"Necesito que respires profundamente," dice Derek. "Voy en camino, ¿de acuerdo? Te pondré en altavoz y vas a hablar conmigo hasta que llegue."

"Hablar contigo," repite Stiles en blanco. Se hunde en el piso, con la espalda en la puerta principal, ayudando a mantenerla cerrada, porque afuera hay medio cadáver a menos de diez pies, y alguien debe haberlo puesto allí, eso si es que fue desmembrado antes de dejarlo, o...

"Stiles, dije hablar, no hiperventilar," dice Derek.

"¡No puedo pensar en nada!" Protesta miserablemente. "¡Lo sé, lo sé, por lo general no me callo, pero por lo general no hay personas muertas en mi porche!"

Derek se queda callado por un momento y luego dice: "Cuéntame sobre el lacrosse."

Stiles mira su teléfono. "¿Qué?"

"Lacrosse. Lo jugaste en la escuela secundaria, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eh? Sí, quiero decir, supongo. No fui genial. Pero sí mejor que mi mejor amigo Scott, sin embargo, pero eso no es mucho decir, ya que él tenía un asma realmente malo. Era un poco torpe en la escuela secundaria, no muy bueno con la actividad física que requiriera coordinación."

"¿Pero te gustó?" le pregunta Derek.

"Um, ¿sí? Quiero decir, ayudó a quemar algo de energía, no sé si lo sabes, pero mi DDA fue como seis mil millones de veces peor en la escuela secundaria, y correr me ayudó a concentrarme un poco. Bueno, eso y mucho Adderall."

Oye que Derek hace un resoplido por eso. "Hay una foto tuya con tu uniforme, en el pasillo. Parece que te estás divirtiendo."

Stiles levanta la vista y puede ver su foto desde donde está sentado. Su cabello estaba muy corto en ese entonces, y está sonriendo con locura a la cámara. Su padre tomó la foto la noche en que Stiles jugó por primera vez. Todavía estaban rotos en aquel entonces, había un enorme agujero con forma de mamá en sus vidas, y esa imagen representaba uno de los pocos puntos brillantes, un momento que Stiles podía señalar y decir que al menos eso, había sido bonito, feliz.

Pero pensar en su madre lo lleva a su problema actual en el porche. "Dime que ya casi estás aquí," dice Stiles, quejumbroso.

"Me estoy dirigiendo a tu calle. Hay otro oficial detrás de mí. Quédate justo donde estás, Stiles."

"Está bien," dice Stiles, agarrando el teléfono aún más fuerte. "Bueno."

Los siguientes minutos están llenos de sirenas y luces intermitentes, y Derek dice desde atrás de la puerta: "Vamos, Stiles, necesito que retrocedas para poder abrir la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles, de alguna manera, se pone sobre sus pies, deshace la cerradura, y luego Derek está empujando suavemente la puerta para abrirla y bloqueando la vista de Stiles del porche, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y guiando su cara hasta su hombro, y susurra, "Estás bien. Estas bien."

Stiles simplemente oculta su cara contra el uniforme de Derek, y se quedan allí en la entrada. Derek lo sujeta con fuerza, y Stiles no sabe por qué está temblando, pero lo está. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen allí, sólo que es hasta que Stiles puede escuchar la voz llena de pánico de su padre llamándolo.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Todavía tiembla un poco cuando Derek lo conduce por la puerta de atrás y lo mete en la patrulla. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, Derek lo está llevando a la estación para dar su declaración, aunque Stiles sabe que realmente quiere sacarlo de la casa para que puedan asegurar la escena.

El escritorio de Derek es una locura inmaculada para ser el escritorio de un policía. En comparación, el escritorio del Sheriff siempre parece un huracán de papeles. Lo que no quiere decir que Derek no tenga archivos y papeles, pero parecen estar bien organizados, y el "Lugarteniente Hale" de su placa de identificación no está oculto por polvo y suciedad.

Derek empuja suavemente a Stiles hacia la silla junto a su escritorio y dice: "¿Puedo traerte algo de beber?"

"Yo... ¿qué?" Stiles parpadea hacia él.

"Agua, no café," dice Derek con decisión, y regresa con una taza que pone en las manos de Stiles. "Bebe eso."

"Necesito café," dice Stiles, pero bebe el agua de todos modos. "No dormí bien anoche."

"¿Por qué no?" Dice Derek, y Stiles tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que sí, su cuello está desnudo y Derek lo está mirando. Derek lo mira a los ojos, entonces, y se ve un poco... bueno, un poco culpable.

"¡No por eso!" Stiles se apresura a decir. "Quiero decir, no por ese momento en el que tú— tú. Me desperté en medio de la noche. Pensé que había un perro aullando. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que era un lobo."

"¿Qué?" dice Derek rotundamente.

"No sé si fue el mismo de la otra noche, pero tal vez, no sé, ¿qué tan grande es la población de lobos de Beacon Hills, de todos modos?" Dice Stiles, consciente de que está balbuceando, pero no puede evitarlo.

"No es tan grande," dice Derek sombríamente, y se ve molesto. "¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"¿En serio?" Dice Stiles. "El lobo estaba afuera, ¿qué ibas a hacer al respecto? También eran al menos las dos de la mañana, ¿no estabas durmiendo o algo así?"

"Hubiera respondido, no importa cuando llames," dice Derek, con una apariencia realmente seria.

Stiles sabe que su boca está abierta, y realmente debería cerrarla, pero eso es algo que los hombres no suelen decir, especialmente no a él. "¿Porque eres un oficial de la ley?" se aventura Stiles.

Derek lo mira fijamente. "No," dice lentamente. "Porque eres tú."  
Stiles tarda un minuto en procesarlo y entenderlo — ya ha tenido una mañana larga y llena de acontecimientos. "Oh, Dios mío," dice Stiles, boquiabierto. "Oh, Dios mío, estamos como, ¿estamos saliendo?"

Derek hace un ruido bajo de completa, total frustración.

"¡Ni siquiera me has besado!" Protesta Stiles en un susurro urgente.

Derek cierra los ojos por un momento y luego dice: "Voy a tomar tu declaración, ahora. Y cuando no estemos en mi lugar de trabajo, arreglaré eso."

"¿En serio?" Stiles se maravilla.

"Voy a arreglarlo mucho," le promete Derek, y la mirada que Derek le da lo hace tragar. "Ahora, empieza desde el principio."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


A primera hora de la tarde, Stiles está por casi tambalearse debido al agotamiento, por una terrible noche de sueño y los acontecimientos de la mañana.

"No puedes ir a tu casa todavía," dice Derek, sonando casi como si se disculpara. "Puedo llevarte a mi casa."

Stiles levanta ambas cejas.

"Para dormir," aclara Derek rígidamente. "Podrías descansar un poco."

Stiles todavía se siente desconcertado por la concepción de tener citas con Derek, y está casi tentado a preguntar si el rancho Hale es en realidad una tapadera para algún tipo de culto extraño, pero su curiosidad por ver la antigua casa familiar de Derek, por no mencionar su inversión básica en tener relaciones sexuales con Derek en algún momento, gana. Mantiene la boca cerrada y asiente obedientemente.

La casa Hale se encuentra en medio de una gran cantidad de tierra, y la casa en sí es mucho más grande de lo que Stiles había imaginado. Cuando Derek abre la puerta, Stiles se sorprende gratamente por lo brillante y abierto que es todo, considerando su antigüedad.

"Por aquí," dice Derek, y lo lleva por el pasillo. "En realidad, sólo estoy ocupando el primer piso— todavía tengo el piso de arriba y el sótano cerrados. No vale la pena calentar toda la casa solo para mí."

"Eso veo, " dice Stiles. Pasan por una puerta hacia una habitación familiar a su izquierda antes de que Derek se detenga en una habitación más modesta, en la que claramente ha estado durmiendo, si los uniformes en el armario abierto son una indicación.

Derek se acerca a la cómoda, saca una camisa y se la arroja a Stiles. Está gastada y suave y lleva el nombre de la academia de policía del condado. "Pensé que te gustaría usar algo diferente para dormir," dice Derek después de un momento, como si esperara que Stiles se negara.

"Gracias," dice Stiles, luego se quita rápidamente la camisa— la que sí está un poco sucia después de que Stiles básicamente sudó en ella todo su miedo, y se pone la de Derek.

La cama de Derek es un nido de edredón, grueso, serio y antiguo, cosido a mano, del tipo que se hereda en las familias. Hay uno en la parte de atrás del sofá Stilinksi que está hecho un desastre y se está deshaciendo, y Stiles nunca se librará de él, porque es cálido y tiene toda una infancia de recuerdos en él. Stiles se siente un poco incómodo, subiéndose a la cama de Derek sin Derek, pero las sábanas son suaves, y su agotamiento parece golpearlo tan pronto como se mueve a una posición cómoda. "¿Me vas a arropar?" Le pregunta a Derek.

Piensa que Derek lo va a mirar mal, pero en lugar de eso, él se sienta en el borde de la cama y ajusta las colchas alrededor de sus hombros. Es inesperado y agradable, y algo que hace que Stiles se sienta cálido por dentro. Y luego Derek se inclina más bajo, y lo besa. Es lento y desgarradoramente dulce, como si Derek quisiera tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para besar a Stiles, sólo para eso. Y cuando rompe el beso, acaricia suavemente la garganta de Stiles, justo sobre una de sus masivas marcas. "Duerme," murmura Derek.

Los ojos de Stiles ya se están cerrando. "Estarás por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No te vas a ir?" Dice él.

"Estaré justo aquí. Ve a dormir."

Y Stiles lo hace.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Se despierta con el aroma a huevos fritos, y se frota la nariz con la almohada que está debajo de su mejilla, y cuando respira, huele a Derek.

Sus ojos se abren, y recuerda que huele a Derek porque está en la cama de Derek, usando la camisa de Derek, y wow, el sol ya se ha puesto. Debió haber dormido toda la tarde. Cuando se dirige a la cocina, Derek está usando sus pantalones del uniforme y una camiseta, y está hurgando en una sartén con una espátula.

"Um, hola," dice Stiles, y no está seguro de cuáles son las reglas aquí; nunca ha hecho todo esto de _la mañana siguiente,_ cuando no pasó nada. Y él se ha encontrado al tipo en cuestión usando la estufa para hacer cualquier cosa en una sola ocasión.

Derek parece estar salvando a los huevos de quemarse por muy poco, lo que significa que la yema va a estar mucho más hecha de como Stiles la prefiere, pero puede vivir con eso. También hay un pedazo de pan tostado solitario y sospechoso en un plato en el mostrador. Stiles se pregunta morbosamente si esto representa la suma total del contenido de la nevera de Derek, porque, considerando el apetito de Derek cuando Stiles cocina, probablemente lo sea.

"Tu padre llamó mientras estabas dormido, " dice Derek, repartiendo los huevos entre un plato vacío y un plato con la tostada solitaria antes de empujar a este último en la dirección de Stiles. "Tengo que volver a la estación por un rato. ¿Quieres ir?"

El corazón de Stiles revolotea un poco en su pecho, es un sentimiento que él no hubiera predicho que experimentaría al obtener lo que probablemente sea el último pedazo de pan en la alacena de Derek. Lástima que no pueda sumergirlo en la yema de huevo. Derek realmente frió los huevos. "Claro," dice, y da un bocado. No es lo peor.

En la estación, el padre de Stiles se ve al menos como un siete en una escala que va del uno a verse como el infierno. "Stiles," dice, baja los archivos que sostiene, acerca a Stiles y lo abraza con fuerza antes de soltarlo. "Escucha, el forense dictaminó que esto fue un ataque animal, pero no podemos volver a la casa esta noche. Tengo que quedarme aquí y coordinar todo con el sheriff en Culver Point. ¿Puedes quedarte con alguien esta noche?"

Stiles frunce el ceño. "Podría preguntarle a la señora McCall, tal vez," dice. Él no la ha visto desde la escuela secundaria: en ese entonces, ella habría tenido un buen caso para reclamar a Stiles como dependiente a efectos fiscales.

El padre de Stiles mira a Derek. "Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podría Stiles quedarse contigo esta noche?"

Derek tiene lo que, sin duda, es la mejor cara de póker en el universo— en serio, Stiles podría llevarse esa cara a Las Vegas y arrasar. "No me importa. Tengo espacio."

Su padre se ve realmente aliviado, que probablemente no lo estaría si pudiera ver el cuello de Stiles debajo de su bufanda y su sudadera con capucha prestada y saber quién fue el responsable de lo que hay ahí.

Stiles más o menos obliga a Derek a que se detengan en la tienda de comestibles en su camino de regreso, de modo que pueden comprar comida real para abastecer del refrigerador probablemente vacío de Derek.

"¿Vas a hacer albóndigas?" Pregunta Derek al finalizar la compra, con una expresión tan llena de esperanza que es casi patético de ver.

"Tal vez," dice Stiles, y ni siquiera pelea con Derek cuando éste lo empuja fuera del camino para poder pagar.

Derek come un montón de pasta y un número realmente asombroso de albóndigas— las que son, y no es por presumir, deliciosas— y luego se acomodan frente al viejo televisor de Derek, uno que debió ser el más moderno hace años, pero ahora es sólo un gigante enorme que no tiene HD.

"Casi no se puede ver el disco," se queja Stiles mientras observan los fascinantes patrones de los jugadores de hockey que se mueven arriba y abajo del hielo.

Derek lo tiene contra su costado, y en serio, él es como un horno. "Tal vez no con tus ojos," dice, su voz es un retumbar grave y calmante.

"¿Estás llamando a mis ojos deficientes? ¿es eso lo que estás haciendo?" resopla Stiles.

"Me gustan tus ojos," dice Derek, y de cualquier otra persona eso sería un piropo, pero Derek sólo lo dice y continúa mirando el juego.

Al final del primer tiempo, Stiles finalmente se anima a decir: "Me hiciste una promesa antes, sabes."

Derek se pone tenso a su lado, y Stiles cree que ha dado un paso en falso, que ha roto lo que sea que haya entre ellos al mencionarlo, pero Derek sólo hunde su rostro en el cabello de Stiles e inhala bruscamente.

Tal vez ya se ha acostumbrado a esta respuesta, pero Stiles siente que su cara se calienta igual, y cuando Derek pasa su boca sobre la curva de la oreja de Stiles, sin siquiera besar realmente, sólo arrastrando sus labios hasta su lóbulo, Stiles puede escuchar la pausa en su propia respiración mientras espera que Derek haga algo, cualquier cosa. Su piel se siente agonizantemente sensible, y cuando Derek muerde lentamente la piel debajo de la oreja de Stiles y luego succiona el lóbulo entre sus dientes, Stiles hace un ruido alto y desesperado e inclina su cabeza para darle acceso a lo que quiera.

Quiere señalar que esto todavía no es un beso, aún no es lo que Derek prometió, pero no puede pensar claramente cuando Derek comienza de nuevo con los chupetones de su cuello, desabrochando la sudadera con capucha que Stiles tomó prestada lo suficiente para quitar la tela que le impedía lamer su piel, y comienza otra vez con el olfateo, pero a Stiles ya no le importa, él simplemente agarra el hombro de Derek con una mano y lo empuja hacia abajo, lo empuja sobre sí mismo y Derek obviamente entiende el plan, lo entiende mucho, se reacomoda para que los muslos de Stiles estén acunando su cadera, y wow, su ojos se ven un poco más azules de nuevo a la luz del televisor, y Stiles abre la boca para decir algo...

Derek finalmente lo besa, y los ojos de Stiles se cierran, porque _esto_ , esto necesita su completa atención, y gracias a Dios su DDA no le está mordiendo el culo en este momento, porque por una vez, su cerebro está en total acuerdo: la única cosa en la que Stiles necesita concentrarse es la presión cálida de los labios de Derek contra los suyos, el golpe de la lengua de Derek en su boca, los pequeños gemidos subvocales que Derek está haciendo, como si no hubiera nada mejor que esto, nada más que él pueda querer, y oh dios, Stiles podría pensar que esto es más que suficiente, excepto que Derek también está moviendo sus caderas ligeramente contra él, y oh.

Stiles acaba de pasar una mano por debajo de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Derek cuando Derek termina el beso abruptamente y presiona su cara contra el hombro de Stiles-- lo cual, bueno, probablemente es por la fijación que Derek tiene con su cuello, un fetiche en toda regla, pero como sea, es inofensivo, y no es como si Stiles no lo disfrutara. "Puedes," dice Stiles, jadeando un poco para respirar, y luego decide que quizá necesita más estímulo. "Me gusta. Quiero que lo hagas."

Él puede sentir a Derek estremecerse contra él por eso, pero Derek no lo hace, simplemente se queda allí en silencio hasta que su respiración se ha desacelerado a algo que se acerca a lo normal. Y luego Derek se sienta, mira a Stiles con una expresión extraña en su rostro, antes de manipularlo para estár recostados juntos en el sofá, Derek detrás de él y los dos frente a la televisión.

Bueno. Tal vez Derek está realmente, muy interesado en el hockey, y no quiere perderse el segundo tiempo.

Stiles comienza a quedarse dormido durante el tiempo extra, y Derek los traslada a su habitación, y antes de que Stiles pueda sentirse culpable por haber tomado la cama de Derek, Derek se desliza justo a su lado. Stiles piensa que, finalmente, _finalmente_ entiende a dónde va esto, pero está equivocado otra vez, porque Derek sólo lo abraza. Stiles piensa que nunca podrá quedarse dormido, no con la larga siesta que tuvo esa tarde, y especialmente no con Derek envuelto alrededor de él, pero en eso también está equivocado.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


El padre de Stiles y Derek se niegan a hablar del caso con Stiles, incluso cuando señala que él podría ser la mejor persona para hablar sobre ello al ser la persona que encontró medio cuerpo en el porche.

"Es por eso que Derek tomó tu declaración," dice el padre de Stiles con un suspiro. "Deja el trabajo policial en las manos de la policía, Stiles."

Aún así, a pesar de que no están hablando del caso, Stiles nota una sincronía distinta en la programación de la rutina, lo que es bastante inusual para la policía de Beacon Hills, es decir, que su padre y Derek ahora están de servicio al mismo tiempo, y ahora Derek pasa todas sus horas fuera de servicio con Stiles. Horas que incluyen un montón de buenos arranques y paradas en seco, pero cero orgasmos, lo que realmente hace que Stiles reconsidere si los Hales son un culto extraño después de todo.

"Voy a trabajar en tu jeep hoy," dice Derek contra los labios de Stiles.

"Oh, Dios, por favor, dime que es un eufemismo," dice Stiles, y se aferra con más fuerza a los hombros de Derek.

Siente que Derek sonríe contra sus labios antes de besarlo un poco más, y Stiles se está calentando bastante cuando Derek se aleja y recupera el aliento con la frente apoyada contra el cuello de Stiles.

Realmente no es un eufemismo, pero si Stiles se hubiera dado cuenta que Derek trabajando en su jeep significaría ver a Derek en jeans y camiseta sin mangas, podría haber aceptado su oferta antes. Es tan, tan peligroso, porque él ya quiere trepar a Derek como si fuera un árbol todo el tiempo, y ahora que tiene una vista de primera clase de su trasero cuando se inclina y revisa el motor-- y puede ver las líneas arremolinadas de un tatuaje entre los omóplatos de Derek, es--

Derek lo mira expectante, con una pequeña mueca en los labios.

"¿Dijiste algo?" dice Stiles, aturdido.

"¿Podrías pasarme la llave de tubo?" dice Derek, obviamente repitiendo.

"¿Cúal?"

"La que está en tu mano, Stiles," dice Derek con paciencia, y sí, definitivamente se está divirtiendo. Stiles simplemente se enoja por la frustración sexual, mientras que Derek hace algunas cosas misteriosas con las entrañas de su jeep-- pero cuando Derek le dice que lo eche a andar, su jeep ronronea obedientemente.

"Mi héroe," dice Stiles, y sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa.

Derek tiene algunas manchas oscuras de aceite en su piel, y su camisa no está mucho mejor, pero sonríe y se ve tan complacido consigo mismo que Stiles sólo puede sonreír suavemente a cambio.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Aparentemente, Scott está de vuelta en la ciudad por el fin de semana, o eso es lo que Stiles deduce del mensaje de texto que recibe, uno que exige su presencia con el guante y palo necesarios para un amistoso juego de lacrosse. Stiles piensa que hace un poco de frío para estar haciendo eso por diversión, pero como sea, se abrigará, correrán alrededor, todo estará bien.

Está un poco nervioso por el hecho de que se encuentren al anochecer, pero no es como si el campo no estuviera bien iluminado. De todos modos le envía un mensaje a Derek para hacerle saber dónde estará. No es que tengan planes, pero él no quiere que Derek vaya a su casa sólo para descubrir que él no está ahí.

"¡Amigo!" dice Scott cuando llega al campo, y le da un buen abrazo. "¿Estás bien? Mi mamá dijo que algo extraño sucedió en tu casa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros, entonces, sintiéndose incómodo de una manera que normalmente no lo hacía con Scott. "No es el tipo de cosa que cuentas en un mensaje de texto, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, supongo," dice Scott, y deja ir el tema fácilmente. Stiles está tratando de averiguar si eso le molesta, pero no tiene tiempo ya que todos se preparan para jugar.

En realidad, es un juego bastante divertido: no lo están haciendo todo, pero se lo están pasando bien y Stiles está contento de sentirse cómodo, y tal vez debería haber intentado hacer algo como esto antes. Ahora puede ver lo solo que estaba cuando se mudó con su padre, antes de conocer a Derek, como si Beacon Hills fuera un lugar en el que ya no encajara, bueno, en el que encajara menos que nunca.

Mira hacia las gradas, sin ninguna razón en particular, y ve que Derek está sentado a un lado, mirando el juego. Él le da a Stiles un pequeño saludo con la cabeza cuando sus ojos se encuentran, pero luego Stiles casi es golpeado por un estudiante de preparatoria medio drogado, así que decide que es mejor prestar atención.

"¿No es ese el lugarteniente Hale?" Dice otro de los jóvenes después del juego. Suena claramente nervioso.

"Sí, será mejor que no abras el bolsillo interno de tu mochila," dice Stiles, rodando los ojos.

El chico se ve aún más desorientado. "¿Cómo supiste?"

Stiles no está seguro, pero cree que acaba de ver a Derek reírse un poco. Debió ver algo gracioso en su teléfono.

Coge la sudadera con capucha que se quitó unos diez minutos después de iniciar el juego, y trota hacia donde Derek está esperando, con las manos en los bolsillos. Él todavía está en uniforme, con su chaqueta oficial del Departamento de Policía. "¿Estás aquí para vigilar a estos hooligans?" Pregunta Stiles.

La boca de Derek se tuerce en una sonrisa, y extiende la mano para pasar un dedo por el costado del cuello de Stiles, donde su sudor ya se ha enfriado. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Dónde estacionaste?"

Stiles lo lleva por el campo hacia el lado de la carretera donde estacionó, sabiendo que Derek va a insistir en no irse hasta verlo en el interior de su jeep y seguirlo a casa. Pero cuanto más se acercan al jeep de Stiles, lo más extraño que Derek parece estar: se acerca mucho, casi chocando con él, y parece estar muy nervioso.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurra Stiles, y Derek _le gruñe_ . La boca de Stiles se cierra de golpe.

Y entonces, justo así, el lobo está ahí. La diferencia es que Stiles no está solo esta vez; está con Derek— al menos Derek tiene un arma en caso de que el lobo sí esté rabioso después de todo. "Oh, Dios mío, está bien, es el mismo lobo," dice Stiles en un murmullo urgente.

"Sé que lo es," dice Derek— o lo gruñe, realmente. "Déjame ser absolutamente claro, estás invadiendo este territorio."

El lobo camina un poco de un lado a otro, todavía mirándolos, y— "Derek, ¿estás hablando con un animal salvaje?" pregunta Stiles con cuidado. Cuando se atreve a apartar los ojos del lobo por un segundo para mirar a Derek, todo el aire desaparece de sus pulmones.

Derek se parece un poco a los vampiros de la serie de _Buffy_ , pero no tan falso sino... Jesucristo, se ve muy real, con los brillantes ojos azules y los dientes realmente afilados— oh Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío. "Estás en el territorio de la manada Hale, y acabaste con tu bienvenida la primera vez que hiciste daño a un humano," dice Derek con autoridad de acero. "Te marcharás esta noche, o te entregaré a los Cazadores. Tu elección."

El lobo se pone en cuclillas y aulla, y suena como una burla, si eso es posible.

"O podemos ir con la opción tres, que es arrancarte la garganta con los dientes yo mismo," dice Derek. "Preferiría no hacerlo, pero cuanto más tiempo te quedes, más probable será."

Stiles sólo retiene el aliento, esperando, y ahí es cuando la mierda se vuelve incómodamente real, porque Derek se está quitando la ropa, simplemente se desnuda allí, y luego...

Stiles está mirando a un gran lobo negro, y está pensando muy seriamente en que va a hiperventilarse.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Debido a que su padre le inculcó una cierta medida de auto-conservación, Stiles se quita del maldito camino cuando Derek se acerca al otro lobo, porque hay muchos gruñidos, garras, mordiscos y _sangre_ , oh Dios, pero el pelaje del otro lobo es más pálido, y parece que la sangre es suya. Antes de que lo sepa, el otro lobo está en el suelo y, bueno, Stiles en realidad está un poco preocupado de que Derek quiera cumplir su amenaza, a pesar de que aparentemente, el Sr. Lobo Pálido mató a un par de personas y también desmembró a un corredor que había sido asesinado en un asalto, y por lo tanto, tal vez, Stiles no debería ser comprensivo— pero vamos, sigue siendo un animal, y Stiles realmente no puede soportar ver animales heridos.

Pero el lobo pálido se queja, y luego Derek da un paso atrás y le permite cojear hasta ponerse de pie. Derek se gira para encarar a Stiles antes de trotar a su montón de ropa y, de repente, entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, Derek ya no es un lobo, sólo es un humano de apariencia ordinaria que se pone un uniforme de policía.

"De verdad que no le hice a Google las preguntas correctas," dice Stiles finalmente. Honestamente, está molesto: cuando crees que tus habilidades de investigación son de primera clase, te enorgulleces de tu capacidad para analizar cosas, pero luego no notas que tu novio policía es un hombre lobo, pasa eso.

Derek inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto que recuerda mucho a él mismo pero en forma de lobo. "¿Por qué te quedaste? Cualquier otra persona se habría subido a su automóvil y se habría ido."

Stiles resopla. "Creo que ya hemos establecido que no soy como los demás."

Derek entrecierra los ojos. "Tus latidos son bastante constantes. Esperaba..."

"¿Puedes oír el latido de mi corazón desde ahí?" Dice Stiles. "Wow, está bien, interesante. Espera, ¿por qué eres policía en Beacon Hills? Podrías ser un increíble detective luchando contra el crimen, en serio, se desperdicia tu habilidad aquí."

Es el turno de Derek de resoplar. "El punto es no llamar la atención, Stiles. Que es lo opuesto a lo que estaba haciendo ese imbécil."

"Huh," dice Stiles. "Okay. Espera, qué, ¿estabas tratando de ser discreto? Porque las marcas que tengo de tus dientes— lo opuesto a la discreción, ahí mismo. En serio, es necesario que las hagas debajo de mi cuello o voy a estar condenado a usar bufandas estúpidas de hipster para siempre, y realmente no sé si estoy listo para ese tipo de cambio de imagen."

Derek se ve— wow, Stiles cree que se ve honestamente _avergonzado_ , y se está acercando más, como si temiera que Stiles fuera a echarse a correr en cualquier momento. "No estaba preparado," dice Derek en voz baja. "No sabía que iba a sentirme así. Alrededor tuyo."

Él está cerca ahora, y Stiles tiene que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos. "¿Como qué?"

"Me vuelves loco," dice Derek, casi en un susurro, y apoya su cara contra el lado de la cabeza de Stiles, sus labios no muy lejos de las marcas en su cuello— y está bien, tal vez otras personas puedan sentir algo de duda después de mirar a un chico crecer sus colmillos, pero para Stiles, esto es reconfortante y familiar. "Tú sólo— al principio, olías bien."

Stiles esboza una sonrisa ante eso. "Uh, gracias. Tú no hueles tan mal."

"No," dice Derek. "Quiero decir, olías como— como un hogar. Como si pudieras ser mi hogar. Como si pudieras ser mío."

Stiles siente que sus ojos se abren, porque eso va más allá de un cumplido a tu crema hidratante.

"Me vuelves loco," dice Derek de nuevo, con las palabras retumbando contra la piel sensible debajo de la oreja de Stiles. "Me repetía a mí mismo que no podíamos hacer nada hasta que supieras esto de mí."

"Espera un segundo," dice Stiles, con el cerebro saltando a conclusiones como suele hacer. "¿Mi papá lo sabe? ¿Esto es como... es esto algún tipo de acercamiento a la comunidad?"

"¿Qué?" dice Derek, retrocediendo para mirar a Stiles. "¿Me estás preguntando si me contrataron— si soy un caso de _equidad de empleo_?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Stiles a la defensiva. "También, oh Dios mío, tu casa familiar al norte es como un rancho de hombres lobo, ¿no es así? Eso es mucho mejor de lo que estaba pensando, pensé que eran una especie de culto que no aprobaba que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran divertirse."

Derek lo mira fijamente. "No, tu padre no lo sabe," dice finalmente. "Y no puedo creer que pensaras que mi familia es un culto."

"Parecía una mejor explicación que las otras disponibles," dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros un poco. "Las cuales no incluían hombres lobo, por si acaso sientes curiosidad. Pensé que tal vez sólo... te sentías mal por eso, o simplemente no lo querías conmigo. Aunque yo realmente lo quería."

"Quería todo contigo," dice Derek, parece dolido. "Todavía lo quiero."

Stiles lo mira fijamente, porque no sabe qué hacer con eso, realmente no sabe, pero no soporta ver a Derek con ese aspecto, preparado para que Stiles le diga _gracias, pero no, gracias_ , _me gustabas hasta que descubrí lo de tu problema mensual_. Así que Stiles sujeta con ambas manos la chaqueta de Derek y lo acerca para besarlo. El ruido que Derek hace contra su boca es pequeño y vulnerable, y el beso va de dulce a desesperado, y si Stiles vuelve loco a Derek, el sentimiento es mutuo.

"¿Podemos ir a casa, ahora?" dice Stiles después de que rompe el beso. "Porque me muero de hambre. Y necesito una ducha. Como mínimo."

"Sí," dice Derek, sonriendo suavemente. "Podemos ir a casa."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Stiles se dirige a la casa de Derek, Derek conduce detrás de él, y no es hasta mucho más tarde que Stiles se da cuenta de que nunca dijeron explícitamente a casa de quién irían, pero está bien, esa es probablemente una especie de señal. Empieza a llover en el camino, hace frío, y el clima desafía inevitablemente la capacidad de Stiles para evitar que su parabrisas se empañe.

"¡Cuando dije que necesitaba una ducha, no me refería a esto!" Se queja Stiles mientras hacen su camino hacia la puerta principal. Es demasiado tarde, la lluvia está cayendo con fuerza y ambos están empapados para cuando llegan. Derek abre la puerta y entra primero, y Stiles se limpia inútilmente el cabello mientras lo sigue.

Derek cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y empuja a Stiles contra ella.

"En serio apesto," le informa Stiles. "¿No tenías algo así como una súper nariz de hombre lobo? Debo estár como, ofendiéndote ahora mismo."

Derek mete su nariz debajo de la oreja de Stiles y lo huele, y wow, debe haber estado tratando seriamente de contenerse antes, porque ahora que el asunto del hombre lobo está fuera de la bolsa proverbial, Derek está olfateando y lamiendo su cuello, y su lengua atrapa las gotas de lluvia deslizantes.

"A menos que eso te guste, oh, Dios mío, sí te gusta, ¿no es así?," dice Stiles, y cree que su intención es sonar acusador, pero suena falto de aliento y urgido, y Derek gruñe y lo lleva a la cocina. Stiles se pregunta por un segundo si Derek realmente va a intentar romper el humor preparándole algo de comer, pero parece que no, porque su ropa mojada ya está golpeando el piso, y Derek lo apoya contra el mostrador, baja sus boxers y se pone de rodillas. Stiles lucha contra una risita cuando Derek mete la lengua en su ombligo, y luego definitivamente se ríe cuando Derek olfatea y se lame por todo su estómago, y antes de que pueda preocuparse por los dientes afilados de Derek, lo toma en su boca.

No es como si nunca hubiera recibido una mamada antes, pero está claro que, a diferencia de los jugadores de rugby borrachos, Derek sabe lo que está haciendo, y él se mete de verdad en ello. Ese nivel de entusiasmo no es algo con lo que Stiles tenga mucha experiencia, y en combinación con la forma en que Derek sostiene su mirada mientras traga, no es de extrañar que sus muslos estén temblando.

"Oh, Dios mío," dice Stiles con voz quebrada, porque la lengua de Derek lo está arruinando, y eso es todo lo que puede hacer para seguir sujetándose del borde y mantenerse en posición vertical. El ruido está haciendo eco en la cocina, y si a él le parece muy fuerte, entonces Derek tiene que escuchar cada grito ahogado como un grito real, cada gemido ahogado como un lamento— pero si le molesta, no lo demuestra. Stiles trata de advertirle que va a terminar, pero Derek lo sujeta con ambas manos y lo toma hasta la garganta, arrebatándole el orgasmo, exigiendo que Stiles se lo entregue.

"Oh, Dios mío," dice Stiles de nuevo, pero más débilmente. Derek lo deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, y Stiles está a punto de rogar por un minuto o dos de descanso antes de devolver el favor, pero Derek sólo se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, se quita el pantalón del uniforme, saca su polla y comienza a sacudirse. "Yo puedo... déjame..." comienza a decir Stiles, intentando alcanzar a Derek.

No llega muy lejos, porque Derek toma sus muñecas con una mano y las sujeta sobre su cabeza, aún mirando a Stiles, moviendo un poco las caderas, y bien, el mensaje ha sido recibido, "¿Estás seguro?" pregunta. "¿No quieres mi boca, tal vez? No es por presumir, pero a mucha gente le gusta esta boca."

Derek gruñe ante eso, y sus ojos se vuelven peligrosamente azules, y Stiles puede ver un poco de colmillo cuando la boca de Derek se abre para hurgar desordenadamente sobre su pecho.

Si Stiles estaba sucio antes, ahora está más que sucio, y Jesús, eso fue antes de que Derek comenzara a esparcir su semen sobre su piel, _¿qué?_ "Estoy seguro de que necesito una ducha," dice Stiles, observando lo que Derek hace con incredulidad y con conocimiento seguro de que eso lo excitaría si Derek no le hubiera acabado de dar un orgasmo genial.

"Vamos a comer primero," dice Derek.

"¿En serio?" Dice Stiles, sintiéndose aturdido. "Quieres que coma mientras estoy todo cubierto— no, en qué estoy pensando, por supuesto que quieres."

"Tengo algo de pizza sobrante," le informa Derek, pareciendo extremadamente serio.

"Increíble," dice Stiles, aunque sobre todo, lo que le sorprende es la idea de que la comida sobreviviera toda la noche en la nevera de Derek.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En lo que concierne a la limpieza, su ducha consiste en algo así como dos pasos hacia adelante, un paso hacia atrás, y Derek empujándolo contra las baldosas, lamiéndolo con mucho entusiasmo y luego ensuciándolo de nuevo masturbándose sobre su espalda. Claramente, esto va a ser algo normal entre ellos.

Cuando ambos están limpios de nuevo, y además desafiando la voluntad de vivir de un viejo calentador de agua, Stiles lleva a Derek de vuelta a través del frío pasillo hacia el calor de su habitación, caminando hacia atrás hasta que golpea la cama de Derek y se recuesta en las mantas. Está esperando que Derek se abalance sobre él, pero Derek sólo lo mira, y realmente no está haciendo más demostraciones sobre cómo la licantropía puede ser divertida para todos.

"Fue más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado," dice Derek finalmente, su voz es muy grave. "Oler tu aroma envuelto en el mío, aquí en mi cama, y dormir sin ti. Quería tantas cosas, que apenas me reconocía."

"Estoy aquí ahora," dice Stiles, y ofrece una media sonrisa ansiosa, un poco incómodo con la intensidad del rostro de Derek.

"¿Quieres estarlo?" Pregunta Derek.

Stiles levanta las cejas y mira hacia abajo para asegurarse, sí, todavía está duro, todavía está esperando en la cama de Derek sin hacer nada. "¿No puedes notarlo? Pensaría que serías capaz de olerme fácilmente."

"Sí," dice Derek, y oh, suena satisfecho, antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo. "Pero eso no me dice si quieres quedarte."

La garganta de Stiles se aprieta un poco. "¿Qué, esta noche?" Dice, apuntando a ser casual, pero falla increíblemente con el tambaleo en su voz.

"No sólo esta noche," dice Derek, con tal certeza que Stiles tiene que mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo, pero Derek no lo dice en broma, no lo retira, sólo mantiene sus ojos fijos en él.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" Pregunta en voz baja, porque nadie le ha preguntado eso antes. "¿De verdad quieres que me quede?"

"Quiero que nunca te vayas," dice Derek, y luego se ve disgustado. "Espera, sé que eso suena loco. Por supuesto que puedes irte, no es arresto domiciliario, sólo quise decir..."

"Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo," lo interrumpe Stiles.

"Sí, eso es lo que quise decir," dice Derek, aliviado.

"No, Derek, quise decir que yo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo." Es extraño lo fácil que se siente decir eso, pero es cierto, y ha sido cierto durante un tiempo ya. Ninguna de las revelaciones de esta noche ha cambiado eso.

Derek debe ver eso, debe creerlo, porque es ahora que elige saltar, sujetando la cabeza de Stiles con sus antebrazos e inclinándose para besarlo como si planeara hicerlo para siempre, y Stiles sólo envuelve su mano en un puñado del cabello de Derek para mantenerlo allí.

Finalmente, Derek mueve su boca a otra parte, en gran parte porque Stiles está lloriqueando: "Vamos, me estás matando, no todos nos bañamos en la ducha, a algunos de nosotros nos prepararon y nos dejaron así, Derek—"

Derek pone a Stiles sobre su estómago, con la boca mordisqueando un beso punzante en su nuca antes de que su lengua se deslice por la columna de Stiles, y Derek llega a su trasero y lame de nuevo, como si no hubiera hecho que Stiles se viniera solo con esto, y Stiles solloza: "No puedo, no más, tienes que follarme, por favor, oh, por favor—"

Oye el clic de una tapa, y luego Derek está presionando un dedo resbaladizo contra él, siendo muy amable, aunque no es la primera vez que Stiles hace esto— sabe que no debe decirlo. Derek es, aparentemente, un poco territoal, y Stiles realmente preferiría que no se pusiera todo hombre lobo en medio del sexo. Bien, tal vez sólo un poco, el gruñido es un poco ardiente. Derek se inclina hacia abajo para cubrir a Stiles casi por completo con su cuerpo, follándolo constantemente con tres dedos ahora, husmeando alrededor del cuello de Stiles y haciendo ruidos de satisfacción cada vez que Stiles gime y se retuerce bajo sus dedos.

"He querido hacer esto tanto, quería que todos supieran que eras mío," dice Derek en su oído, y sí, el gruñido ha regresado.

"Puedes hacerlo, vamos," dice Stiles, y empuja sus caderas hacia atrás una vez antes de decidir adoptar una táctica diferente, porque Derek no muestra signos de estar en sintonía. "¿Crees que era bueno antes, simplemente frotándolo en mi piel? Puedes follarme, venirte dentro de mí, márcame—"

Derek se congela. "¿Me dejarías hacer eso?"

Stiles recupera el uso suficiente de células cerebrales para decir: "¿Podemos omitir la parte en la que pude haber echado un vistazo a tus registros médicos, y simplemente olvidar el condón?"

"Stiles," dice Derek, y finalmente, _finalmente_ saca sus dedos y tira de las caderas de Stiles hacia él, con una mano apoyada en su hombro mientras entra en él lentamente.

Stiles está apoyado en sus antebrazos, con la cabeza colgando mientras trata de acostumbrarse. Pasa de ser un poco incómodo a ser realmente bueno en casi nada de tiempo, y está a punto de preguntarse qué tendrá que decirle a Derek para hacerlo moverse, pero al parecer no necesita rogar, porque Derek empuja sus hombros hacia abajo, dejando su trasero en ángulo, y comienza a follarlo _en serio_.

"Oh, Dios," gime Stiles, porque va a terminar en cualquier segundo, está seguro, nadie podría pasar dos veces por la lengua de Derek y luego por sus embestidas y no tener un gran orgasmo tembloroso, sólo tendría que tocarse para...

"No," gruñe Derek, y sujeta sus muñecas. "Así," dice, y se mueve, sacudiendo sus caderas hasta que Stiles gime, porque, por supuesto, Derek tiene grandes habilidades de observación y está totalmente comprometido a deducir el mejor ángulo y luego golpear justo ahí.

No se necesita mucho más que eso antes de que Stiles tome una respiración temblorosa, desesperada y luego se tense sobre las sábanas debajo de él, sus ojos se cierran cuando Derek disminuye la velocidad, gime en la oreja de Stiles mientras sus caderas se mueven en un golpe final. Permanecen así hasta que Derek lo ayuda a recostarse, aún está dentro de él, pero no deja que Stiles se haga cargo de todo su peso.

"Wow," dice Stiles finalmente.

"Mmm," dice Derek a modo de acuerdo. Parece poco dispuesto a moverse, a pesar de que debe sentirse incómodo mantenerse así.

"Vamos, afuera," dice Stiles. "No puede comenzar el _snowballing_ hasta que te retires."

Derek se queda extremadamente quieto detrás de él.

"¿Qué, en serio? Sabes que lo vas a hacer. Quiero que lo hagas." Lo engatusa Stiles.

"Increíble," murmura Derek, pero, por supuesto, resulta que Stiles tiene toda la razón, en todo.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stiles no tiene que levantarse, pero Derek sí, por lo que se queda dentro de la cama mientras Derek toma una ducha.

Derek todavía tiene el cabello húmedo, y se aparece usando sólo sus calzoncillos cuando suena el teléfono. Frunce el ceño ante la pantalla, luego aprieta un botón. "Habla Hale." Un segundo. "Sí, señor. Está aquí mismo." Stiles le da una mirada hostil, pero toma el teléfono.

"Hola, papá," dice.

"Hola, hijo," dice su padre secamente. "Ahora, sé que tuvimos una gran charla antes de que te mudaras conmigo de nuevo, sobre cómo eres un adulto, pero me reservo el derecho a preocuparme cada vez que Scott te busque y me diga que no estás atendiendo tu teléfono y luego no respondas tu teléfono cuando yo te llamo."

"Uh," dice Stiles, y se inclina sobre el lado de la cama para encontrar su teléfono. La batería se terminado por completo, probablemente ha estado así durante unas horas. "Lo siento, necesito cargarlo."

"Supongo que debería alegrarme de que estés con Derek," suspiró su padre. "Aunque, una vez más, me reservo el derecho a preocuparme porque Derek pueda pasarte el teléfono de forma inmediata a las siete de la mañana."

"Sí, sobre eso," dice Stiles, porque esto no es un rayón en la sartén, y Derek no es un jugador de rugby, y si su padre va a enloquecer porque Stiles tiene algo con su lugarteniente, bueno, a) no debería haber contratado a alguien tan atractivo, b) preferiría simplemente sacar esto a la luz y terminar con ello de una vez. Él mira a Derek, quien ha estado escuchando sin tratar de disimular, se ve seguro, y menea las cejas en un intento de comunicarse, _hey ¿quieres que ponga todo esto sobre la mesa?_

Derek asiente con la cabeza, y Stiles dice: "Entonces, sobre Derek."

"No quiero saber los detalles, nunca, y él tiene que seguir asistiendo a las cenas de los domingos," dice su padre de inmediato.

"¿Qué, sin amenazas? ¿Y si me rompe el corazón? Vamos, valgo al menos una buena advertencia sobre cómo eres dueño de un arma, ¿verdad?"

"Devuélvele el teléfono a Derek," dice su padre.

Derek lo toma y lo acuna contra su hombro mientras vaga por el pasillo, y Stiles puede escuchar el crujido del suelo de madera mientras camina. Stiles está empezando a hacer un vago análisis de costo-beneficio de arrastrarse fuera de la cama por el desayuno, cuando Derek regresa a la habitación, con el uniforme puesto y todo en su lugar.

Stiles lo mira de arriba abajo, porque puede, y porque _maldita sea_. "Sé que tienes que ir a la estación, pero realmente quisiera poder quitarte esos pantalones con los dientes."

Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "No digas cosas así cuando tengo que salir de casa," dice, pero suena más cariñoso que enojado. Se inclina para darle un beso a Stiles, cálido, tierno y demasiado breve, en lo que respecta a Stiles. Se detiene en la puerta al salir y dice: "Oh, Stiles,"

"¿Sí?"

La esquina de la boca de Derek se tuerce. "Tu padre dice que tiene un arma, y que, si alguna vez te rompo el corazón, el forense del condado no podrá identificar mis restos."

"Impresionante," dice Stiles sinceramente, y Derek resopla.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Un año más tarde, Derek observa las cosas de Stiles en el garaje de su padre con ojo crítico. "No es mucho. Podemos moverlo nosotros mismos."

"Tu hermana dice que puede traer el camión," dice Stiles, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Es completamente innecesario, en todos los sentidos. ¿Y por qué hablas con Laura?"

"Mira, si realizas un seguimiento de los movimientos de los coyotes en esa cosa llamada computadora, es probable que pases una cantidad significativa de tiempo en dicha computadora, lo que significa que podrías aburrirte a mitad del día y terminar chateando con personas que están en línea, ósea yo," dice stiles. "Además, somos _bros_."

Derek hace una mueca.

"Y tu madre dice que quiere que vayamos al rancho para Año Nuevo," continúa Stiles.

"¿Por qué estás hablando con mi madre?" pregunta Derek en algo que él negaría es un gemido, pero lo es totalmente.

"Porque me llama y es agradable," dice Stiles. "Y ahora tengo material de chantaje para siempre, créeme— tu madre es la mejor. La historia sobre tus aventuras de patinaje sobre hielo de cuando tenías siete años y vomitaste en el hielo fue particularmente conmovedora."

Derek se queja: "Estoy reconsiderando todas mis elecciones de vida."

"No lo haces," dice Stiles, y envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek. "Digo, no lo haces, ¿verdad? ¿Todavía quieres que me mude contigo?"

Derek envuelve un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo acerca aún más. "Quiero que te mudes," dice contra el cabello de Stiles.

Cualquier tensión que estuviera sosteniendo se desvanece. "Bien," dice Stiles. "Sólo digo que, si tu hermana nos va a ayudar a mudarnos, no tenemos que hacer esto hoy. Mi papá está en la estación también. Mi punto es que podríamos estar despidiéndonos de mi cama ahora mismo."

Puede sentir la súbita inhalación de Derek.

No es que necesite endulzar el trato, pero la variedad es el condimento de la vida. "Persígueme," dice Stiles, y Derek lo deja alejarse, correr por la casa y subir las escaleras, sólo para derribarlo suavemente en la cama, donde hay resortes maltratados que crujen y la risa de Stiles llena el aire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.


End file.
